Trapped on Transyl
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron request. By way of shenanigans, Ben finds himself trapped in Pesky Dust form, and more troublesome, trapped in the 'care' of Viktoria, who is quite happy to have him.
1. Chapter 1

Ben really, really, really hated Anur Transyl. Everything about it. The monster aliens, the steampunk exterior the stitched together interior, all of it.

So of course he had had to come to Anur Transyl, alone, for a mission. Defying all know laws of probability, the mission itself had come perfectly fine.

Ben had then made the unbelievably poor choice to tempt fate with a, "Huh, that wasn't so bad," right after he had finished sending the transmission saying he was fine and would be on his way back without need for transport.

Precisely point fifteenth of a second after he had set that, lighting-honest to god lightning-came down in front of him like the heavens themselves striking him down for his hubris and just barely missing.

Accept, as it turned out, the bolt of lightning did not in fact miss.

It had been fired by bounty hunters sent to ambush him when he had been seen approaching Anur Transyl. Ben quickly dealt with them of course, as they had underestimated how long it would take their little gadget to activate.

Said gadget kicked in just as the fight concluded and Ben had stumbled his way into a more populated part of the planet. In a flash of green, the Omnixtrix shifted him into Pesky Dust form. He immediately tried to shift out of it, but it was no luck. He was trapped in one of his physically weakest body on a planet where the main population would be unaffected by his one decent power.

Ben gulped nervously, but attempted to think and think fast. He could problem solve. He could get back to the transmitter and explain that there had been a fuck up and he would indeed be needing that pick up they had offered. But when he turned around, he was snatched up by perhaps the one person on this planet he would have been hoping to see even less than the bounty hunters: Viktoria.

She grinned at the little fairy form Ben was trapped in as she held him in her hands, "Oh, this is gonna be fun~" She snickered, immediately skipping off with Ben in hand.

Ben attempted to struggle, shout for help, persuade, and insult, but any words to Viktoria or otherwise fell on deaf ears, and his struggles were equally useless for rather obvious reasons. Viktoria returned to her home with Ben in hand, then to her room. She had on her bed, still grinning like a mad woman at Ben.

"Such a cute little fairy~" Viktoria said as she moved Ben around like a doll, holding his hands and twirling him around to simulate dancing. Ben bit his tongue, said and did nothing, knowing full well that there wasn't anything he could do.

No sense making things worse on himself if he didn't have to. Viktoria giggled at this, knowing it just as well as he did. What Ben didn't know though, was that Viktoria wanted... more than just a dollie.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise when Viktoria brought his small body up to her face. With no idea where this was going, all Ben's brain could come with on the spot was to think she was about to try and sing into him like a microphone.

That thought, and indeed all thoughts, went away pretty quickly when her lips came to his. Well, came over his. The size difference made it a fairly one sided kiss. Even more one sided and dominant as her tongue pushed into his mouth, completely filling it.

She moaned gently as her tongue moved back and forth, pushing around inside. He wriggled and squirmed in her grip now, starting to panic from this as Viktoria basically tongue-fucked his mouth, but it was as useless now as it had been before.

Viktoria only pulled back after a few straight minutes of this bizarre make out, a thread of saliva still connecting her tongue to him for a moment as she giggled.

"Wasn't that fun~?" She questioned with a grin. Ben just stared at her, still in shock from what had happened.

Frowning at his lack of response, Viktoria said, "Well, I guess you need to be taught some manners." Viktoria kept a hold of Ben as as she reached under the bed, getting out some thread.

Ben's face was just starting to heat up as what Viktoria had been doing with him fully settled in his brain, and went from hot to thermonuclear as the Transylian girl pulled off his little dress along with the soft fabric clothes beneath it, leaving him naked beneath it.

Viktoria proceeded to use the threads to try Ben's hands behind his back, as well as tie his little fragile wings as well, so even moving them would cause pain, and attempting to fly off was more likely to tear the wings apart. Ben had been trapped before. But now he was well and truly fucked. And in multiple senses of the word if the look in Viktoria's eyes was anything to go off of.

The Pesky Dust body was extremely fae and feminine, save for the-proportionally anyway-large member. It would be equivalent to an absolute bitch breaker of a member for this species, and he had no doubt that it would have dropped the jaw of a fellow Nemuina.

Viktoria giggled at the sight of the naked, helpless fairy boy, gently poking and prodding at his body, making him squirm on the bed where had dropped him. Face still burning hot, his member began to react to the touching.

Viktoria's eyes seemed to shrine excitedly at this, "Bad little fairy~" She taunted, flicking his member as she began to undress as well-which firmly thwarted Ben's attempts to keep his body from getting stiff.

Ben attempted to say something, anything. He couldn't rightfully apologize for something she had done intentionally, and given that this was all just her little game, Ben wasn't sure what response would be in character enough to satisfy her and make it seem like he wasn't thinking of a way to escape. He supposed nothing he could say or do would really do that, and Viktoria didn't seem to care how he reacted.

Now naked, the Transylian girl took hold of Ben and picked him up again, bringing her other hand down on his ass to spank him.

"Bad, bad~" She giggled as she spanked Ben, making his cute little fairy rump heat up even more than his face as she went to town beating it.

Ben's eyes had started to water from it by the time she finally stopped, leaving him wheezing and groaning from the painful treatment.

"Are you read to play nice~?" Viktoria questioned. Ben, unable to form words at the moment, simply nodded, panting.

With his hands bound behind his back, Ben couldn't clear his eyes, and so didn't know where Viktoria was moving him until he felt himself pressed against something warm, moist, and with an intense scent to it.

"Get to work fairy boy~" She ordered. Ben, realizing what she was ordering him to do and not wanting another round of punishment, didn't attempt to talk her out of it or bother resisting.

Ben's tongue immediately moved out and began to lick at Viktoria's slit, working desperately along her entrance in the hopes of stimulating and bringing her over quickly until Viktoria ordered him to slow down, apparently wanting to savor the moment.

Ben complied, gently dragging his tongue along her lower lips as she moaned happily. He kept going until she told him to get deeper, and his tongue pushed inside to please her more.

There was only so much he could accomplished with such a small size and bound hands, but Viktoria seemed to be enjoying herself. Her moans hadn't gotten quieter since starting as Ben ate her out as best as he could.

Never mind the fact that he was decently sure he could fit his whole head inside. He was careful to avoid doing so though, not wanting to risk being considered 'disobedient' and get punished. Remarkable how quickly the mind adjusted to new circumstances.

At Viktoria's orders, he continued to lick and suck at her pussy, focusing on spots she ordered more of, and eventually bringing her over the edge by sucking at her slit.

Ben wondered briefly why it was that so many alien species seemed to be so anatomically similar; but then figured that technically, a lot of the animals on earth had basically the same bits, legs, eyes, tongue, etc, so this was probably that same principle on an intergalactic scale.

While Ben's mind had been preoccupied with such obviously intellectual thoughts about why aliens have cocks, he realized Viktoria has started poking at his again.

She giggled as it twitched and throbbed, rock hard from the attention despite Ben's mental objections. She dragged her tongue along it gently before putting Ben back down on the bed on his back.

With a cheeky grin, Viktoria lined herself up to Ben's member before dropping herself down hard. She moaned gently while Ben practically gasped from the sensation. He couldn't lie to himself, it did in fact feel good, violating as it was to be used like a masturbation aid while trapped like this.

Viktoria began to move her hips, riding Ben gently. Well, gently for her. Any movement at all while in this position was going to be rough for Ben, but he had accepted awhile ago that this wasn't for her pleasure not his.

"Such a good little fairy boy~" Viktoria moaned as she rode Ben, evidently perfectly happily with the feeling despite the difference in size. Ben bit his lip, member throbbing as Viktoria's weight practically crushed him into the bed as he was ridden.

'Just get through it,' Ben thought to himself, believing he could think of a way to escape after Viktoria had finished playing with him. But that was before Ben realized just how long Viktoria intended to play with him.

After she came a few minutes later, he had been expecting her to stop, but before he could even let out a sigh of relief, Viktoria's hips started pumping again, practically bouncing Ben on the bed beneath her as she rode him.

Evidently she was intent on bringing Ben over the edge as well, and isn't it just Ben's luck that Nemuina's have rather impressive stamina for this sort of thing.

Viktoria hadn't actually know this, and was thrilled when she got to a second climax before Ben reached his first, her short legs wobbling as she kept bouncing herself on her little fairy boy's member. Her cry of pleasure by the time Ben finally came was much weaker as she'd tired herself out using him for so long.

She shuddered as she felt it, the sensation bringing her into a third and final climax for the night; fourth altogether. She slumped back onto the bed, panting hard.

Ben attempted to think of what he could do, but he was just too tired. His body was sore and tied up. Even if he could think he doubted he'd be able to do anything.

He figured he'd just let himself rest and hopefully he could recover before Viktoria did and be gone by the time she woke up. When he woke back up sitting at a little table like a doll at a tea party with his legs tied against the chair legs, he realized he had, in fact, fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben groaned against gag that Viktoria had forced into his mouth. Ben wasn't entirely sure what it was made of, some hard plastic and fabric stuck together into the rough shape of a ball with a metal cable to keep it in place around his head and lodged in his mouth.

Uncomfortable as it was, it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the tighter metal cords keeping his arms behind his back, back held up straight against the chair, and and legs against the chair legs.

He'd been tied completely to it and gagged, allowing Viktoria to simply take a seat and ride him as roughly as she liked. He'd been there awhile.

He preferred it when she sat with her back to him, as when she did that, she was more gentle, just using him to add a little pleasure to her day as she did something else, usually some kind of mock tea party with other young Transylians she brought over.

It was easy to keep Ben hidden under/behind her, so she never got found out. Whenever she was sat with her face towards him, it was always alone, and meant she was going to go all out.

Like, chair scraping back and forth across the floor level all out, which was something Ben-in such a small form-could only take for so long.

Currently, she was facing him, hips raising and dropping hard to take the fairy boy's member as hard and deep as she could, moaning out loud as she enjoyed the riding. Ben couldn't really struggle against it anymore here than he'd been able to before, and could only endure through it, trying to enjoy the pleasure of it and not focus on the pain.

Viktoria let out a long groan of satisfaction as she came, shaking on top of Ben as his entire lower body was soaked. She hopped off of the little fairy alien after catching her breath, giggling happily as she stretched her legs.

"Now you're nice and warmed up~" She said before skipping off out of the room. If Ben were less tired, he might have questioned what she meant by this, or noticed the red flag of her not fixing her clothes before leaving the room, which she normally always did to prevent her little toy being found out.

But at the moment, Ben was just happy for the break, and tried to rest. Said rest lasted around about three minutes before Viktoria returned to the room; and she wasn't alone. Ben felt the blood drain out of his face and freeze solid when Viktoria strolled in with two other Transylian girls.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding~" One of them giggled as they looked over Ben's bound form, member still standing at attention; unable to go down because of a quirk of the species. Ben squirmed in his bindings reflexively, futile as it was, which only made the three semi-mechanical looking girls giggle more at his helplessness.

Ben wondered if the species was generally sadistic and dominant, or just these specific girls. There was something primal about the hunger in their eyes as they approached Ben, so he wasn't really certain.

"Hope you don't mind," Viktoria said teasingly as they untied Ben from the chair-keeping a hold on him as they did so he wouldn't be able to escape, "I told some friends about you. They were so excited, I just had to invite them over for a little fun to."

Ben gulped nervously as he was hauled away from the chair and towards the bed. Viktoria watched with excitement as Ben was pushed onto his stomach, his face vanishing between of the girls' skirts while the other toyed with his member and butt; poking and prodding at the former while squeezing and smacking the latter. Ben whimpered, but tried to focus. The faster he pleased these girls, the faster they would stop.

So he set to work, tongue pushing into the Transylian's slit and stirring her inside. Small as he was, he'd actually gotten rather good with his tongue thanks to Viktoria's frequent use of him. She squeaked in surprise, evidently not having expected him to start so quickly or feel so good.

"You were right, so obedient~" She moaned to Viktoria, who nodded proudly, her fingers making circles between her legs as she watched her friends play with her lovely little doll.

Ben winced with each smack to his ass or rough pulling on his member, but he didn't let it slow him down, continuing to eat the Transylian girl as roughly as possible; her moans of delight making it clear that he was on the right track.

The one toying with his lower side began to squirm needily, legs rubbing together as she listened to her friend moan and saw the look of pleasure on her face, desperate for her own turn. By the time Ben finally brought her over the edge, her friend was practically wheezing with how heated she'd gotten.

The first slumped back away from his face, panting gently as she relished the release she'd just gotten, Ben coughing and sputtering, needing air after having just been practically drowned. He only got a few quick breaths though before his body was flipped over; placing him now on his back.

The second Transylian planted herself on his face eagerly, legs locking beneath his head to keep his face pinned against her sopping wet sex.

Viktoria joined her, moving to the bed with them and lowering herself onto his member, riding him while her friend rode his face. Ben groaned, unable to breathe from this position, and still sore down there.

The vibration sent a shiver of pleasure through the girl's body though, and encouraged her to start grinding herself down, mimicking the movements Viktoria was making with her hips. Ben grunted in pain from the motion, and got to work with his tongue in the hopes of slowing it.

Thankfully, with his tongue working inside of her, she stopped attempting to sand his head off against the bed, but there was still the issue of breathing; becoming more of an issue every second. His body began to wriggle desperately beneath the girls as he tried fruitlessly to get air.

Both of the girls moaned louder as he did this. Ben wasn't sure if his movements were unintentionally bringing them more pleasure as his hips bucked and face flailed, or if it was his struggling bringing their more sadistic sides pleasure, and was running on too little oxygen to think about it at all, let alone care.

All he knew was that, thankfully, Viktoria's rubbing herself had primed herself to cum fast, and the one on his face was inexperienced and sensitive.

The two went over the edge within seconds of each other, letting out loud cries of bliss as they released over Ben and the bed.

They, unfortunately, didn't actually get off of Ben's body until they'd caught their own breath. By the time they moved, Ben had nearly lost all consciousness. He immediately gasped for breath, taking in as much air as he could as quickly as he could.

"This.. is.. amazing~" The girl who'd just dismounted his face said with delighted smile, "I wish I had a little doll boy to."

"Me to!" The other chimed in with a grin.

Viktoria giggled, "Don't worry, you guys can come over and use mine whenever you want!" She said.

Ben shuddered fearfully, which all three saw, and all three snickered at, finding it... cute? Funny? Arousing? Ben wasn't certain.

Thankfully, they actually let Ben breathe for a bit. Likely only because they knew he wouldn't be as much fun if he passed out, but Ben would take what he could get. As soon as they felt he was ready though, they were right back to it.

The girl who'd first taken his face moved now to his member, wanting to feel it now as Viktoria took Ben's face; their friend recovering from her first release.

Ben's face wasn't completely covered now, letting him breathe as he worked on her heated cunt. It was still a less than pleasant experience though, as his hips were starting to burn, and he wasn't the biggest fan of eating his own release out of Viktoria.

Given how much Viktoria's body twitched and squirmed, she seemed to absolutely love the idea it seems. Ben simply closed his eyes and worked on her slit, hoping that it would be over soon.

Unfortunately for him, while they were sometimes over sensitive, Viktoria's stamina was by no means an uncommon trait among Transylians, and these two were not Viktoria's only friends...


	3. Chapter 3

Ben had remained quiet and still for over an hour, forcing himself to remain awake where normally, after several rounds with Viktoria before bed, he would have been far too exhausted to keep awake.

But he'd finally managed it, and with Viktoria finally well asleep, and her grip on him weak, he could sneak away.

Every motion he made was slow and careful, not wanting to risk waking her and ending up precisely back where he had started. But as soon as he made it outside of her home, he immediately took off with his fairy wings.

He wasn't sure where to go from here, but he'd escaped, he'd finally done it. Now all he needed to do was get somewhere safe. He could think of a proper plan once he had done that. But just being free of Viktoria's sadistic control was already enough relief to water his eyes.

It was then that he learned why one should never let their eyes get cloudy while doing the winged equivalent of a dead sprint. Ben didn't even see what he hit before he hit it, but he certainly saw the window the impact had sent him sprawling into before he crashed through it, landing hard on the stone floor within the building. Ben groaned in pain as he struggled to get up and see where he had landed.

Looking around, his vision refocused just in time to see that the golden sarcophagus in the room begin to slide open.

For a moment, Ben genuinely didn't connect the dots of what was happening, having been dealing with Viktoria for so long he'd forgotten the kind of thing he generally dealt with. He remembered Thep Khufan and their residency on this planet a moment before the mummy like alien came into view.

She was short, likely younger than the ones Ben tended to deal with, but still a potential threat to Ben in his current form; especially seeing as from her perspective Ben was currently a home invader. Ben gulped nervously as the Thep Khufan approached him.

He wasn't sure how exactly there was a distinction between males and females of a species like this, with bodies that unfurled into nothing beneath it, but he could tell that she was in fact a she from her figure. He figured that it was best not to dwell on the physiology of aliens generally, and that went double for the creatures of this planet.

All he knew for certain is that he didn't want to learn fear hand how such a species mated, he began to back up in the air, and released a spray of sleeping dust. For a moment, Ben felt like he may have caught a break and found something potentially useful to Pesky Dust's form.

This hope was dashed when the bandages of the Thep Khufan shot through the cloud, snaring around his fairy body and constricting him, reeling him close to her. 'It really does have to be a fully organic creature.'

Ben thought to himself with a whimper as the bandaging of the creature's body began to unfurl and extend like the tentacles of an angry kraken.

No, Ben realized, not angry. Horny. He'd seen it so many times on Viktoria and her friends that he could recognized the look on the mummy like alien's face, could see it in her eyes. Unknown to him, he reeked still of Viktoria and the other Transylians' cum.

He'd grown so used to the scent that he couldn't smell it on himself anymore. But the Thep Khufan girl could, and had presumed-correctly-that the fairy was a captured lust pet; one who'd been trying to escape.

And by the law, it was her right as the one who found the little fairy to keep him for a time, so long as she was sure to return him later. Ben was unaware of this, but after the time he'd spent with Viktoria, didn't really really question why the mummy alien seemed so intent on using him right away.

Her bandages locked around all four limbs to keep them fully extended, as well as his wings to keep him on the ground. Lastly the bandages snared around his face to keep his mouth quiet, not wanting to disturb others with the fun she intended to have.

The little Thep Khufan girl giggled as she watched Ben wriggle and pull at her bindings. Much as he'd been trained not to even bother trying to escape Viktoria or her friends, he couldn't help but at least try here.

Unfortunately, Pesky Dust's tiny arms and legs were just as useless at breaking through the Thep Khufan bindings as they had been on escaping Viktoria and her friends. Ben sighed against the bandages as the Thep Khufan girl planted herself on his member, the sigh turning into a groan as she did so.

He should have been used to the hopelessness by now, but it still burnt up a bit as the mummy like alien girl began to use him to serve her needs.

She was at least lighter than the Transylians, on account of being really just a head and some oddly durable bandages-a fact that made Ben wonder how she could possibly even be getting any pleasure from this-but what she lacked in weight and roughness she more than made up for in grip strength.

Her bandages seemed able to squeeze like boa constrictors around his body. He was already starting to lose feeling in his arms and legs, and whimpered against her bandages at the thought of what that pressure would do to his member.

The result, he found, seemed to be her acting as a sort of living cock ring around his fairy member, squeezing him so tightly as she rode him that he physically could not cum, his release held in by her bandages.

Ben wasn't sure if she was doing this on purpose or not really, it could have just been a quirk of the species that she hadn't thought though before she'd mounted him. But the result was the same either way, and it fucking hurt like hell. He tried struggling again, but this only made her squeeze tighter around him, and when she squeezed, she squeezed_ everywhere_.

Ben, practically gasping for breath to help ease the pain by this point, but unable to because of the bandages covering his mouth, simply went still, falling back on his 'training' so to speak from Viktoria.

He let his mind go as blank as it possibly could while the little mummy alien used his body, member twitching desperately as his balls throbbed, needing more and more with each passing second to release, but more and more unable to, the Thep Khufan's entrance just getting tighter and tighter around his cock as she got closer to her own release.

What form that release would take, Ben wasn't sure. It certainly wouldn't be any form of liquid if the rub burn Ben was getting and was likely to have for some time after this was any indication. He just hoped it came and came fast so he could, well, cum along with.

Finally, after what could have just as easily been ten years to Ben as the ten minutes it actually was, the Thep Khufan let out a low, shifting, gurgled noise that Ben assumed to be its version of a pleasured moan.

All of its bandages locked up even tight around him as she relished the climax, Ben momentarily fearing she was about to cut him to pieces by accident. Thankfully, before she could, all the bandages released.

Their grip on Ben let go and they simply went limp, collapsing on and around Ben like a pile of old cloth string. He couldn't even make out her head among the rest of it.

With a sudden pained whimper, Ben's own release finally hit, erupting out of him violently and making as much a mess of himself as the floor and the Thep Khufan's uncoiled body around him.

He wheezed and murmured, and tried to muster the energy to get back up and get going. Painful as this had been, he could still get free now that she was satisfied. But his blood needed time to circulate now that it was physically capable of doing so, and by the time he managed to get back up... so had the Thep Khufan girl.

And she was none too happy about being covered in Ben's release. Actually... no, no that wasn't the problem at all. She was far, far too happy with it.

Ben couldn't begin to hazard a guess as to why. Perhaps it simply felt good against her bandage body, perhaps she was tasting it to some extent, but whatever the reason, she seemed practically intoxicated on the sensation, and wanted more; and she wanted it immediately.

Her bandaged began to wrap around Ben's body again, but this time not as single bandages Her entire body seemed to wrap around and cover him, mummifying the little fairy with her body.

Ben tried to move, but found that he couldn't from within the Thep Khufan's coiled bandages, all he could do was... exist. She was in control of every move he made, and began to squeeze even harder around him whenever he tried to go against this.

The Thep Khufan puppeted Ben to reach down to his member, which hadn't been able to finish going down from the orgasm yet, and was now trapped in place by the tight bandages, and forced him to begin stroking himself through the bandages.

He groaned softly, both from the gentle pleasure of it, and the pain from the friction burn it had already taken earlier from her.

She seemed intent on milking another orgasm out of Ben's Pesky Dust cock so she could have it all for herself, and while she didn't seem to know much about member having species, she at least understood the general motions to make that happen.

What she didn't seem to understand was that the same coiled bandages keeping his member up for her to do so was also preventing him from actually letting anything out. Ben's eyes widened in fear as he realized the trap he'd been locked in.

She wasn't going to stop until he came for her, but he physically wouldn't be able to cum for her until she stopped. She was just going to keep pumping his already sore member, building up the release more and more tortuously long.

And with his mouth just as bound as the rest of him, he couldn't tell her what she was doing wrong. He was stuck here, and it was going to be a very, very,_ very_ long night for him.

If was even over by morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping the Thep Khufan girl had not been easy. She had been searching for Viktoria to return Ben, having spend a few days satisfying herself with him.

When she had finally found the little Transylian girl who the fairy boy 'belonged to,' Ben didn't take any chances.

He let out the largest burst of sleeping dust he could. He knew it couldn't put either of them asleep, but he the burst was thick enough in the air to block their vision, and make Viktoria start coughing. Ben proceeded to piss bolt at full speed out of the populated area and into the wilderness of Anur Transyl.

For the first time since Viktoria first got her hands on him, Ben spent a consecutive twenty four hours without being raped. Mind you, he was also awake and on the move for all twenty four of those hours, searching for something he could use as a communicator.

Finally, he could a cave that looked similar to the cave where the criminals he'd come to the planet to sort out had been located in. If it were indeed the same cave, then there would be supplies; hopefully a communicator that Ben could use to send an SOS.

Unfortunately, it became clear almost immediately that this was not the same cave. Once passed the entrance, Ben found himself face to face with a Loboan. A small one mind you, a young female of the hunting wolf alien species.

But seeing one at all off of Anur Transyl's moon was already an issue, and being face to face with one while trapped in Pesky dust form was... well, as big a problem as everything else Ben had confronted thus far.

Thankfully though, Loboan's were not like Transylians or Thep Khufans. They were fully organic, and a single puff of his dust knocked her out cold.

He sighed in relief, feeling he had finally caught a break. He could presumably go into her dreams and rest within her, then continue his search when he was feeling better. A bit parasitic, but at this point, Ben was losing the ability to care.

He's not been able to use it in so long, Ben nearly forgot how it felt to pass into a sleeping target's dreams, and found himself in a rough stone environment with impossibly tall trees. Seems that, while she was down here on the main planet, the girl still dreamed of the moon where she had presumably come from.

Once inside the dream though, the target's dream became more... solid, more physical. It was a tangible reality, even if it wasn't dream. Now a dreamscape instead of a dream.

Looking around for somewhere he could rest, he found himself confronted by the Loboan girl again; naked and feral looking in her dream.

Ben backed up nervously, fearing that this had not actually been the best of his ideas ever. It should have been as easy to leave the dreamscape as it had been to enter, the wolf girl's aggressive mind seemed to complicate things.

When he tried to leave, it required effort, like the reality around him were thick as honey. With a little focus, he still could have managed it of course, but the confusion on his part when he wasn't immediately back in the physical world was enough for the Loboan girl to pounce on him, pinning his small fairy body beneath her.

Ben gulped nervously at she glared down at him. Viktoria and the mummy girl had both left him so sore that he could still feel the pain even here in the dreamscape, and Loboan's weren't known for being gentle with anything.

Some small part of Ben was hoping she was just genuinely hungry and about to flay him, but no. The same smell of sex that had convinced the Thep Khufan girl to use him had reached the wolf girl's nose, either when she'd been conscious or here in the dreams.

Unable to focus while pinned beneath a raging wolf girl, Ben was basically helpless; which was a whole new dimension on humiliating given that this realm was supposed to be where his pesky dust form would be in complete control of things.

The wolf like alien girl placed her slit, already hot and wet from her excitement, onto Ben's face, practically smothering him with it. Ben whimpered against her cunt, but knew the drill by now and set to work.

He's successfully escaped Viktoria and the Thep Khufan by first satisfying them sexually, he could do the same here. He just needed to be sure the Loboan girl didn't take notice of his member; already growing stiff from picking up on his 'partner's' lust.

The Loboan groaned as she rode Ben's face, grinding her hips down as Ben licked, seemingly trying to powderize Ben's skull between her muscled thighs and the solid stone ground.

Thankfully, none of this being real as such, Ben's skull remained in tact; if more in pain by the second. His tongue kept moving, picking up the pace or moving back to a sensitive spot it found whenever the wolf girl's groans turned into threatening growls.

With the skill his 'training' had resulting in, it didn't take Ben long to bring the wolf girl over the edge. He believed so at least, it was admittedly difficult to know for sure given the blurry nature of the dreamscape.

Regardless, after an indeterminate amount of time, the Loboan gave a literal howl as she came, hips squeezing so hard around Ben's head it most certainly would have cracked it to pieces if this were happening in the physical world. She slumped slightly as her release subsided, panting gently.

Ben moved his legs, crossing them to try and keep his member hidden from her. He wasn't sure how she would respond to seeing it and wasn't keen on learning. She didn't seem to notice Ben's member. However, as she wasn't yet satisfied, decided to take his face for another ride. The Loboan planted her ass on his face now rather than her slit, wanting attention there now.

Ben groaned as his tongue set to work, significantly less used to this kind of pleasuring; and the smells and tastes associated with it. But he had to keep going, had to satisfy the Loboan and get the hell out of her dreams before she had a chance to recover, so he didn't complete and simply kept going, tongue exploring inside her ass for sweet spots.

The wolf like alien girl moaned happily at Ben's efforts. Inexperienced as he was, she too was, in truth, inexperienced in pleasures there. In the waking world she rarely had it in her to search for any mates at all, let alone one that would help her experiment.

But here in her dreams, she could let out her real lust and go all out. She gripped the ground on either side of Ben's head as he ate her ass desperately, getting more desperate as he saw how the ground cracked and splintered under the grip of her claws.

Her legs quivered at the eating, unsure who or what this little fairy creature she had found in her dreams was, and not caring so long as she could enjoy him.

Her hips bucked reflexively, causing Ben's head to bounce and bang against the ground, hurting even more as he continued to work on her inside, putting everything he had into each motion. By the time she finally reached her second orgasm, Ben was all but gasping for breath.

As she lifted herself off of his face, he closed his eyes and held his head, hoping he could focus enough to escape back to the waking world while she was recovering.

Unfortunately, he couldn't even get the few seconds of recovery he needed. He had underestimated the stamina of the world like alien, and yelped as she slammed herself down roughly onto his member. B

en hadn't realized that his legs had returned to their normal position while he's been tending to the Loboan girl's ass, having been too distracted by fear and unfamiliarity. He whimpered, which was met with a growl in response as the wolf alien's hips starting showing how powerful they truly were, forcing her back and forth along Ben's member.

Ben grit his teeth and the ground, trying to focus in spite of the rough pace of the Loboan's riding. But it was hopeless. Her riding made Viktoria's seem gentle by comparison, and he was left wheezing from the intensity of it.

He would have no choice but to wait for her to run out of stamina. But a Nemurai trying to outlast a Loboan in a battle of stamina was a losing fight from the get go, and Ben found himself unconscious-within the wolf girl's dreamscape-after either five minutes or five hours; difficult to tell from within dreams.

When Ben woke, he realized quickly that he was back in the physical world. He was in the Loboan's den, and his body was even more sore than when he's entered the wolf girl's mind. He realized to his dismay that the wolf girl was still riding him.

She must have woken before he had, and was currently taking his member as deep inside her ass it could possibly fit. Given the puddle around him, she must have taken more than a few rounds in the other side before switching before Ben had woken.

Ben just laid there, sore little body still as it was used like a fuck toy, wondering how it was that this kept happening to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**One more to close us out shall we?**

* * *

Viktoria eyes fell on Ben with a frightening mix of delight, rage, and lust. Ben would have fled if he could, hell he'd have begged if he weren't gagged, but it was hopeless, he was well and truly trapped now with no visible way out.

The Thep Khufan girl had found the Loboan girl's cave after some time, and together they had brought Ben back to the populated area of the planet.

The wolf like alien girl was a little cagey by this, but if it meant more fun with the fairy boy, she'd go wherever she needed to. Vikortia and her friends were all out searching, and had been thrilled when they saw the fellow Anur Transyl girls searching for Ben's owner.

All were invited back to Viktoria's home, and now that they were there, before the fun could begin, Ben needed to be punished. Viktoria bent Ben over her lap, his tied up body barely able to even struggle as her hand came down hard on his bare ass.

He winced, whimpering into the gag. Viktoria giggled, striking his ass again, and again, and again, her hand coming down harder and faster with each motion as she took out all the pent up frustrations she had had on those days without Ben to use on his poor ass. Ben's eyes started to water from the pain as his ass felt like it was on fire from the stinging strikes.

Ben wasn't sure how many times she spanked him, losing the will to keep track after she hit the triple digits. His body was shaking by this point, his breathes heavy and wheezing. He thought for a moment when she stopped that she had gotten it out of her system and was done. No such luck.

Out of Ben's view, one of Viktoria's friends was handing her a firm, wooden paddle. She grinned devilishly, bringing it down with even more force, making Ben scream into the gag.

Viktoria's giggled, getting right back to her rough, repeated strikes, now reinforced with the paddle. Ben figured they'd gotten it while he was gone specifically to punish him for his misbehaving.

She didn't stop for what felt like five eternities, going for what was at least twice as long as she had with her hand. Even Viktoria herself was panting by the time she finished abusing his ass. This, she hoped, had finally broken her toy's spirit to try and escape her.

"You know I don't _want_ to hurt you like this," She said simply, "But I'll have to if you ever act out like this again."

She punctuated this with one last rough strike of the paddle. Ben hardly reacted, not having anything left in him now.

Grinning mischievously, Viktoria put the paddle away, removing the gag so they'd have access to Ben's mouth, and brought her toy into the bedroom with her friends, including the two new ones, to have a little fun.

Ben's member was harder than it had ever been, the Pesky Dust form picking up on the lust of all five of the girls in the room with him and responding in kind. All five were all but drooling at this, even the Thep Khufan for whom it was impossible.

Viktoria had the first turn of course, and didn't bother with hesitation or gentleness, dropping herself into Ben's lap with all the grace of a wrecking ball. She moaned out happily, having missed the feeling of her fairy pet's cock while he'd been gone.

Her legs locked beneath his little body as she rode him, forcing herself up and down with enough force to push his body back and forth across the floor.

Ben could only manage gentle groans at the feeling, his will broken. He even began to thrust up into her to aid her pleasure. Viktoria smiled wider at the success, bouncing aggressively on Ben's member, making up for the lost time as she took him to the base as roughly as she possible could.

She kept going even as she came, hips not slowing for a moment until she reached her second orgasm; the tightness of which caused Ben to unload into her.

Viktoria shuddered as she took it all inside, biting her lip happily. When both of their orgasms subsided, she pulled herself off of Ben so her friend could take her turn, planting herself on Ben's face so he could put his tongue to work while her friend started riding him.

Ben didn't hesitate, getting to work immediately; eating his own release out of Viktoria's moist cunt while a second was milked out of him by her friend. Each of them took a turn, first the Transylian girls, then the Thep Khufan, then the Loboan girl, each riding him for all he was worth, then moving to his mouth to be cleaned out.

When it was the Loboan's turn to be eaten out, Viktoria went for another turn; this time lining him up to her other hole. She groaned as his member pushed into her asshole, biting her lip harder as she continued to ride him, hips pushing her up and down slightly gentler at first for her own comfort, then picked up pace back to her normal pace after only a few moments.

She breathed heavily, unused to taking Ben like this, but finding the new experience absolutely lovely, and getting rougher with each passing minute.

Ben had finished the Loboan girl as she still hadn't stopped; and she wouldn't until going over the edge once again; Ben following her over once again.

She suspected his body had become attuned to her by now with how synchronized they seemed to be. Just as from her pussy, she took a seat once again to clean out her other hole, delighted to find Ben still not hesitating or holding back in the slightest, eating her obediently.

She shuddered as his tongue scooped his own thick, hot cum from her ass. She paused to catch her breath at this, and as she did, her eyes went to the mummy girl.

Grinning, Viktoria asked, "Would you mind helping my little toy~?"

She didn't need any elaboration, and began to unfurl and ensnare Ben's fairy like body, wrapping around him and squeezing tight. The squeezing extended the length of his member ever so slightly, keeping it more rigid than it already was.

The Thep Khufan girl puppeted Ben's body over to Viktoria's fellow Transylian friends. They'd laid with on atop of the other, giving easy access to both of them.

The Thep Khufan's bandages snared the two of them like arms to give her more leverage as she began to thrust Ben's hips forward, slamming into the girl on bottom, fucking her aggressively. She moaned heatedly, stopping only when Ben's member was pulled back and moved to the girl on top her.

The Thep Khufan kept switching back and forth, trying for her own amusement to see if she could bring the two of them over at the same time.

She couldn't quite, but did manage to bring them both over the edge hard, and got a nice thick release from Ben to spread over her bandaged body. She released Ben from the bandages, and not a moment too soon.

The Loboan girl wanted more, and had pounced on him the moment she saw the mummy like alien withdrawing. Her started to ride Ben again, hips slamming down so hard his bounced and lifted into the air with hers.

But it wasn't enough she realized. She needed more, wouldn't be satisfied without more. She whimpered at first, trying to cope and just keep riding him wit all her might; threatening to split the floorboards beneath them as she did so.

Then an idea came to her, one that wouldn't have ever come to any of the other girls in the room, an idea that made them all realize that their new semi-feral wolf like friend was secretly a genius. She sat herself at the other end of Ben's body, his head pressed against her slit.

They assumed at first that she was simply about to grind herself against his head, only for their eyes to widen as she began to push Ben against her, gritting her fangs as she began to work his small, fairy like body passed her lower lips, using his entire body like a +++ sized dildo.

If this had been happening to Ben a few days or even a few hours ago, he'd have panicked, struggled, reacted in some way. But now, his mind was too far gone to be bothered.

He was a toy, he thought, it only made sense that they would use him as one. They'd never used him quite like this before, but he wasn't surprised. The Loboan girl literally howled in pleasure as her hot, needy cunt was stretched by Ben's body being worked into her.

He was pushed a little over halfway down, even her body, the toughest in the room to be sure, not able to handle any more than that. Her hips bucked reflexively, and her hands began to work the fairy boy's body back and forth.

Her tongue lulled out as she panted heavily, eyes clouded with lust as she fucked herself raw with his body. Ben's body was completely soaked by her release, the wolf like alien girl slumping to the ground with Ben still lodged inside of her when her orgasm subsided.

Viktoria, her eyes now open to this new world of possibility, hurriedly approached and pulled Ben free of the Loboan girl. She sat down with her legs spread, attempting to mimic what she had done.

She wasn't able to get Ben as deep as the Loboan had, but after a few minutes of struggling and yelps of pleasure, managed to get Ben inside of her, just barely passed the shoulders. She bucked her hips, too overwhelmed by the pleasure to do much more but keep a firm grip on his little body and buck her hips against it.

She moaned out delightedly, unable to believe she had never considered this before. Her hips picked up speed, the Transylian girl letting out a whimpered moan as she came around him. Panting hard, she slid his little body out of herself, passing him to her friends so they could try this amazing new method.

The two other Transylian girls took Ben and sat with him between them, their legs spread. It took them a bit of effort to get him properly lined bit between them, head against one of their slits, little feet at the other.

This done, both kept a hold of him to keep him in place as their hips began to move, gently working Ben's body into both of their eagerly, slick holes. They moaned together happily at the intense pleasure washing through both of them.

When Ben was deep enough into both of them that they could be sure he wouldn't slip out, they were able to let go of him and hold the ground, hips bucking against one another to use the little fairy boy as though he were a double sided dildo, moans mixing in the air as each thrust from one of them forced him deeper into the other.

Between the two of them, they managed to completely envelop Ben's body, their hips pressed against one another completely, legs inter-tangled, Ben's body completely unseen between them as though they were simply tribbing, Ben's little body stretching them both inside.

They ground against one another, Ben's body being bent and stretched uncomfortably as they used him. Their moans became pleasured cries as they used him, getting close fast and going over harder than they could ever remember before.

They collapsed to the ground, panting hard and leaving Ben trapped inside them as they rested.

Viktoria giggled at this, and when they finally moved back to release him from their bodies, she took Ben up to the bed. Much as she loved sharing, it was important that Ben remember he belonged to her and her specifically.

She dropped herself into his lap once again, taking his member inside of her ass for the second time, much rougher this time than she'd been before. It was going to need a lot of practice if she was ever gonna manage to use Ben back there like the Loboan girl had accidentally taught them to do.

Ben should have felt fear, should have felt humiliated; should have felt something, and he knew that he should. He just didn't. It had taken a lot of time and a little help, but Viktoria had finally, fully broken her toy.

* * *

**And that's all we've got for this story. Bit of a different one, but that's patron requests; never know quite what you'll get ^^**

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and remember that if you would like your own requested story, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
